Purple Nights
by xLilacEyes4Ux
Summary: Maeve transfers to gohwarts and be freinds the mauraders. Will Remus and her fall in love? Will it last the secrets they find out about each other? RxOC, SxOC, LxJ


(AN: Nu story!!! Whooot! I rote some HP on quixilla but I didnt have Maeve then so this is her 1st!!1 Read and reveiw!!!)

(Disclamer: JKR owns HP and the chars even tho she dusnt deserve them! I own Maeve)

Maeve Lavender Citrine broaded the Hogwarts X-press by herself. It was her 1st yr there so she didnt have any freinds. And she was an orpan, so no 1 dropped her off. She had to walk there lone. She carryed her heavy suitcase to the train.

"Do you want some help?" Remus asked her.

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed. "Ive been carrying it a long way. Who are you?'

"Im Remus Lupun" he told her. He took her bag and thought she was relly pretty. She had burnette hair with lilac streeks and Lilac eyes and velvet lilac robes that made her look like a princes. "Im in my 3rd year."

"Me Too! Im Maeve Lavender Citrine" She told him. "This is my 1st year at hogworts."

"Really? Its my 3rd. Do you want to sit with my freinds since you dont have any?" he asked shyly.

"OK!" Mave said happly.

They sat down in a cart. "These are my friends James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Petigrew!" Rebus said.

"Hie, Im Maeve!" Maeve said. Every 1 was happy too meat her. "Im new."

"Wood you like too now about Hoagwarts?" James asked.

"Sure!" Maeve said.

"Were all in Grifindoor" he siad. "its the plce for really cool and brave people like us!"

"Oh! I want to ber in Grifinddoor to!" Maeve said.

"You should!" James said. Ravenclaw is for really smart people, and Huffelpuff is for every 2 else whose lazy. But slytherin is for evil people who want to be dark wizarbs!!"

"Oh no!" said maeve.

"People dont like us there because they are evil and we are gooD." Sirius said. "Like Snape and Malfoy in our yr."

Than 2 girls walke din. One was a red head who sat on James's lap. "Im Lilly" she said. The other had bland hair wit black streeks and crystal brown eyes. "Im Silhouetta Dawn Yamiko" she said. "me an Sirius have been egaged since our 1st yer (luv ya Shila!)"

"Wow," said Maeve. "Does every 1 have a gf but you and Peter?" she asked Reumus. He blushed, all embarassed.

"Were goingto be rooming with you," Lilly said.

Seriously (lol Sirius)?" Maeve asked. "Thats cool. We can all be freinds!" Every 1 was so happy, that they had a new freind.

When the lady brought the snacks Maeve was sad when every 1 else boughts stuff since she was an orphan and didnt have any money to buy food.

"Why arent yu getting anyting Maeve?" Reumus asked her.

"I cant afford anything" she said sadly.

Remus looked sad. He bought lots of candy and cakes and gave them to Maeve. "Hear, I bought these for you,"

"Thank you! Your so nice!' Maeve thought she might like Remus but didnt want to say anything.

The boys started talking about quidittch. They were all great chasers for Grifindoor. "We need a new seeker this year though" Said Sirious seriously. "Maybe you can try out Maeve."

'Oh I cant play quiditch!" Maeve protosted.

Lilly and Sillhouette were talking about thier rock band The Wicked Witches. They were having thier 1st concert at Hogworts later taht year. Lilly played base Silho plays the guitar and they both sang. "Do you play music Maeve?" Lilly asked.

"I play drums and flute."

"Wow, we need a drummer!" Silho shouted. "Would you like to join our band??"

"Would I?!" Maeve yelled. She was excitied. When they got to the school everyone got into carrages to go to the school. Maeve saw that they were pulled by wierd skeleton horses. "What are those horses?" she asked.

"Thier theatrals" Reums told her. "I cansee them because my sis was kiled by wherewolves. Who did you see die?"

"My parents were killed by vampires" Maeve said sadly. Remus huggerd her comfortingly.

When the got to the castle, MacGonagall came up to Meave. She was pretty back then and freindly before she got old. "Hie Maeve, Dubledore told me to find you. Your going up after the 1st years so come with me."

"By gaiz!" Maeve waved by to her feinds and followed Macgonagall. After all the 1st years had been stored Maeve walked an the stage.

(AN: Did u like it? REVIEWWWW!!!!!))


End file.
